


Desafortunado destino

by Joah_90



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, the untamed, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XiCheng
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Summary: Oneshot
Relationships: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng
Kudos: 9





	Desafortunado destino

Lan XiChen estaba sentado en la pasarela flotante del Embarcadero del Loto, con los pies descalzos hundidos en el agua clara. Despojado de su natural refinamiento y elegancia observaba el reflejo de la luna llena y brillante, que irradiaba su misterioso esplendor en la superficie de las calmas aguas de aquel lago sereno. Aunque el abrigo de la oscuridad y el tenso silencio, algo artificial y escalofriante, casi profético de desgracias, lo mantenían inexplicablemente expectante y alerta.

Por eso mismo no se sobresaltó y consiguió mantener una postura impasible y despreocupada, aunque podía sentir a la madera crujir ligeramente bajo el peso de las pisadas de Líder de secta, JiangCheng, mientras se acercaba. Su naturaleza sigilosa ya no lo asombraba, sólo lo sorprendía su propia y redescubierta habilidad para detectar su presencia. Lo que lo hacía ver como si estuviera esperándolo. Un pensamiento ridículo al extremo.

Quizás sólo era la proximidad del eclipse, se convenció con rapidez. No quería admitir que tal vez —sólo tal vez— fuera por la cercana, casi íntima, relación que había entablado con aquel extraño híbrido de rasgos lobunos y personalidad agresiva.

— Creí que ya no vendría —murmuró con suavidad y elevó la mirada indiferente al cielo, donde la luna, de un momento a otro, sería devorada por la silueta oscura del sol.

Lo oyó soltar un resoplido disgustado por ser descubierto y una sonrisa diminuta tiró de sus comisuras.

JiangCheng finalmente se acercó y se dejó caer con pesadez a su lado. Molesto por no poder sorprenderlo como antes.

— Si hablamos de luna... es obvio que estaría interesado —dijo con una pizca de rencor en la voz.

— No me diga que comenzará a aullarle como un lobo herido, porque me retiro en este instante... —bromeó XiChen y JiangCheng le siseó ofendido.

— Que sea humano no le conviene. Más bien actúa como un jodido y astuto zorro —murmuró entre dientes, decidiendo que no caería ante sus provocaciones, y contemplando distraídamente la lenta procesión de los astros.

Si hubiera centrado en cambio, en ese momento, su mirada sobre él lo habría visto titubear y morderse la lengua, preso de una turbulenta y feroz lucha interna. XiChen tenía algo importante que decirle, pero no sabía realmente si aquel era el momento adecuado.

Suspiró frustrado y volvió a levantar la mirada al cielo donde la luna se ensombrecía minuto a minuto.

Su oscuro secreto, estaría oculto por lo menos, unos instantes más.

Tras un extenso momento de silencio entre ambos, el chico dejó caer una maldición que lo sorprendió.

— Sé que es un fenómeno hermoso, pero es lento y aburrido como los mil demonios —murmuró fiel a su carácter voluble y Lan XiChen no pudo evitar reír.

Como si lo hubieran planeado ambos se recostaron a la vez. Las maderas se quejaron de forma ruidosa contra sus espaldas, y XiChen volvió a reír porque la situación se sentía ridículamente cómica.

Se movió ligeramente hacia el chico, para comentarle aquel hecho, y no fue consciente de lo que ocurrió luego. En un instante estaba mirando sus ojos, donde se sorprendió al encontrar su electrizante mirada ansiosa y al otro, sentía a su boca ser devorada por sus exquisitos labios en un arrebato, por demás confuso e inexplicable.

JiangCheng lo estaba besando.

Cerró los ojos casi instintivamente y su mente se quedó por completo en blanco, incapaz de procesar la información. Incapaz de encontrarle un jodido sentido a la situación. Sus inexistentes quejas murieron antes incluso de poder pensar en ellas.

Sentía a su estúpido e inconsciente corazón correr apresurado y a su piel responder sensible al leve roce de los dedos del chico en su nuca, desde donde lo sostenía con una delicadeza inconmensurable.

No pensó ni por un instante en apartarlo. La calidez de su boca era demasiado distractora, su sección racional estaba claramente adormecida. Sentía a su piel dolorosamente sensible y ardía donde lo sostenía, como si abrasadoras llamas brotaran de sus dedos.

Mientras degustaba sin reparos y con parsimonia sus labios una visión inoportuna entorpeció y estropeó el momento. La fugaz premonición que le llegó lo dejó helado y paralizado.

Cuando la luna esa noche quedara por completo cubierta, un aro rojo de fuego la circundaría y aquel sería el comienzo de algo espeluznante. Algo maligno se acercaba cautelosamente, convirtiendo a su paso todo en penumbras. Vio al infierno entrar en un caos febril, vio caer nieve en verano, vio sangre esparcida sobre aquella blancura glacial. Escuchó crueles y burlescas risotadas a su alrededor y un mal supremo, coronado con una áurea corona de espinas y con el rostro oculto tras una máscara que, con un gruñido ligeramente familiar, le arrancó el corazón y lo destruyó frente a sus ojos.

Salió de su sopor como si despertara, pese a su insomnio y de súbito, de un mal sueño. De una horrible pesadilla. Tenía la piel húmeda por el sudor y jadeaba como si hubiera corrido leguas. JiangCheng se sentó a su lado mortalmente preocupado. Su voz reflejaba el pánico que sentía, pero no lo oía en realidad. Su corazón palpitaba ruidoso contra sus oídos.

Cuando XiChen fue consciente de sí, lo abrazó con fuerza. Sollozó sobre su hombro y dejó que lo consuele, sin hacerle saber exactamente porqué estaba así.

Le dolía el corazón.

Las deducciones que rápidamente hizo lo llevaron al peor de los escenarios.

Se abrazó con más fuerza al chico porque, si lo que había conjeturado debido a aquella visión resultaba ser cierto... el mundo cedería por su causa.

Pero... no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo diablos JiangCheng podría ocasionar tanto daño?

No tenía sentido.

No podía creer que su fuerte y ardiente personalidad escondiera una traicionera naturaleza. Mentiría si dijera que lo sabía todo de él, pero realmente lo creía incapaz de provocar semejante desorden. Él no era así. ¡Si ni siquiera tenía interés real en el liderazgo de las sectas!, aseguró desencajado.

Se escabulló de entre sus brazos y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Sintió la preocupada mirada de JingCheng que lo observó preso de una confusión monumental y le regaló una sonrisa trémula. Aún podía sentir el eco del gruñido de la bestia que le arrancó su corazón y no podía quitar la sensación de que sonaba muy similar a la gruesa voz del chico.

— Tengo algo que confesar —masculló tembloroso.

JiangCheng acarició su mejilla y asintió suave instándolo a continuar. Las palabras se le revolvieron en la garganta porque asumirlo significaría el final, quizás, perderlo de forma definitiva y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

Siempre supo que WanYin era el Líder supremo del clan YunmengJiang, y como vidente, y futuro sucesor, del enemistado clan Gusu, conocía sus limitaciones. Sin embargo, su cariño por él siguió creciendo segundo a segundo sin poderlo evitar. Se sentía prisionero de sus propios sentimientos y condenadamente consumido por la culpa de no ser quien decía ser en realidad.

— No soy quien crees —expuso con lentitud—. Toda mi vida es una jodida mentira... —se sinceró mientras una torpe lágrima descendía mojando su rostro.

JiangCheng la barrió con la yema de sus dedos, sin dar crédito él mismo a que fuera capaz de actuar con aquel tipo de ternura.

— Siempre lo supe —aclaró con directa sinceridad y sencillez—. Y aún así, después de todo este tiempo, sigo aquí...

XiChen tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, húmedos de llanto e incrédulos por aquella revelación.

¿Hablaba en serio? No podía asimilarlo

Escondió el rostro en su garganta a la vez que lo abrazaba con avidez. Con el pecho a rebosar de todas las ambiguas emociones que se desbordaban por el chico.

¿Cómo diablos podía pensar que este mismo Jiang WanYin fuera el causante de tantas desgracias futuras?

— Así que éste es tu patético juguete —ronroneó una voz grave, tan similar a la de JiangCheng que XiChen se estremeció mientras se apartaba veloz del chico—. ¿Un vidente de GusuLan hermanito?... y yo que creí que no tenías sentido del humor...

La débil y satírica risa que acompañó sus palabras hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

Finalmente lo comprendió. Casi como si pudiera ver a la perfección, luego de una perpetua oscuridad.

Un carmín fulgor centelleó en la mirada desquiciada de aquella persona y en esa sonrisa enloquecida y cruel descubrió la sombra y promesa de la muerte. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y comprobó la franja sanguinolenta que serpenteaba al filo de la luna.

Sus vaticinios siempre eran correctos.

Se derrumbó porque supo que las desgracias se sucederían una tras otra, y al final su corazón sería destrozado bajo las garras de aquel oscuro ser con ansias de poder. Porque ahora lo sabía. Si JiangCheng moría, sin dudas se llevaría consigo una parte de él.

Aquel era un amor destinado al fracaso. Los cielos le habían revelado la verdad... y sin embargo, sus ojos se endurecieron, se solidificaron como dos cristales de hielo. Quizás no fuera casualidad ni un fortuito encuentro el de ellos, tal vez, y en realidad, tuviera el poder de cambiar los hados.

Con firmeza tomó su espada dispuesto a enterrarla profundo en el pecho de aquel maligno individuo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


End file.
